Frankenstein's Monster
Frankenstein's Monster is a tall humanoid created by Victor Frankenstein in the early 19th century. He was constructed from human body parts and brought to life by some occult technique involving alchemy and electric currents. Name While the monster never received an official name, he's often known unofficially as Adam due to a line of dialogue in which he refers to himself as "the Adam of Frankenstein's labors". Additionally, the Monster himself is popularly known by the name "Frankenstein", although that tends to cause some confusion with his creator. Curiously, the 1985 film The Bride names the Monster as Viktor (his creator in this version is named Baron Charles Frankenstein), even though the title character is here named Eva, which should go along well with "Adam". It is noteworthy that the scientist's name is also sometimes changed in adaptations. Universal names him Henry rather than Victor, whereas in The Bride he is named Charles, as mentioned above. Biography After being abandoned by his creator, the monster roamed through the German forests and eventually found shelter in a small cottage where he hid himself from the family who lived there and learned to talk by observing them. When he finally created courage to reveal himself, the family ran away in fear, leaving the monster frustrated. Whenever he went, he was invariably rejected and treated with fear and violence due to his frightful appearance. Concluding that he would never be accepted by mankind, he went to his creator and tried to force him to build a female companion for him. Frankenstein concedes, but later changes his mind and destroys the unfinished creature, as he can't bear the thought of being responsible for the creation of a whole new species of such monsters. Furious that he'll never be allowed happiness, the creature vows to get revenge and kills Frankenstein's own fiancee. After that, Frankenstein pursues his creation to the Arctic Ocean to a final confrontation. Sometime later, Frankenstein is found, almost frozen to death. He's rescued by Arctic explorer Captain Walton, but dies shortly afterwards. Walton relates an encounter with the monster, who expresses guilt and remorse for the deaths he caused, including that of Frankenstein. He vows to bring an end to his own life and is last seen disappearing into the Arctic ice. Legacy Several works have explored the idea of a descendant of Victor Frankenstein creating his or her own monster based on their ancestor's work. These include Frankenstein's Daughter (1958), Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter (1966), Lady Frankenstein (1971), Young Frankenstein (1974) and the Super Friends episode "The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein" (1979). A variation of this theme was previously featured in the 1939 film Son of Frankenstein, and in the 1971 horror film Dracula vs. Frankenstein: in both of which a descendant of Dr. Frankenstein revives his ancestor's original creation. Conversely, the near opposite situation happens in the series of loosely-connected Hammer films - starring Peter Cushing as Baron Victor Frankenstein himself -, as many of them focus on the scientist continuing his experiments in reviving people and creating new monsters. Johnny Bravo plays the part of Frankenstein’s Monster in the parody "Frankenbravo", in which he meets the mad scientist "Dr. F" and his creation, the lovely "Bride of F". In The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "The Monster Frankenpooh", Tigger invents a story about the eponymous creature, who is merely a daikaiju-sized Winnie-the-Pooh created by "Dr. Von Piglet". Appearances Literature *''Frankenstein, or The Modern Prometheus'', by Mary Shelley (1818) *''Presumption, or The Fate of Frankenstein'', by Richard Brinsley Peake (1823) Comics *''Angel vs. Frankenstein'' *''Frankenstein Underground'' *''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' *''Santa Vs Dracula'' Films *''Frankenstein'' (1910) *''Frankenstein'' (1931) *''Bride of Frankenstein'' (1935) *''Have You Got Any Castles?'' (1938) *''Son of Frankenstein'' (1939) *''The Ghost of Frankenstein'' (1942) *''Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' (1943) *''House of Frankenstein'' (1944) *''House of Dracula'' (1945) *''Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'' (1948) *''The Curse of Frankenstein'' (1957) *''The Evil of Frankenstein'' (1964) *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) *''Casino Royale'' (1967) *''The Horror of Frankenstein'' (1970) *''Dracula vs. Frankenstein'' (1971) *''Lady Frankenstein'' (1971) *''Frankenstein: The True Story'' (1973) *''Kyoufu Densetsu Kaiki! Frankenstein'' (1981) *''Frankenstein'' (1984) *''The Bride'' (1985) *''The Monster Squad'' (1987) *''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988) *''Frankenstein Unbound'' (1990) *''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein'' (1994) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' (1999) *''Van Helsing'' (2004) *''Frankenstein vs. the Creature from Blood Cove'' (2005) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''The Frankenstein Theory'' (2013) *''Victor Frankenstein'' (2015) TV Series *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''Vampirina'' Gallery Frankenstein1823.png|Illustration of the 1823 play Presumption, or the Fate of Frankenstein Frankenstein1910.jpg|Portrayed by Charles Stanton Ogle in Thomas Edison's 1910 film Frankenstein's_monster_(Boris_Karloff).jpg|Universal version, portrayed by Boris Karloff (1931) Frankenstein'sMonster-CurseOfFrankenstein.jpg|Portrayed by Christopher Lee in The Curse of Frankenstein (1957) TheEvilOfFrankenstein.jpg|Portrayed by Kiwi Kingston in The Evil of Frankenstein (1964) Frankenstein-Toho.jpg|Toho version, portrayed by Koji Furuhata (1965) Frankenstein's Monster (A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts).png|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' episode A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts (1969) Frankenstein'sMonster-TheHorrorOfFrankenstein.jpg|Portrayed by David Prowse in The Horror of Frankenstein (1970) FrankensteinTheTrueStory1973.jpg|''Frankenstein: The True Story'' (1973) Frankenstein'sMonster-KyoufuDensetsuKaiki1981.jpg|''Kyoufu Densetsu Kaiki! Frankenstein'' (1981) Frankenstein'sMonster-Who'sMindingTheMonster.png|''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' (1983) Frankenstein'sMonster-AHalloweenHassleAtDracula'sCastle.png|''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1984) Frankenstein1984.jpg|Portrayed by David Warner in Frankenstein (1984) Frankenstein'sMonster-TheBride.jpg|Portrayed by Clancy Brown in The Bride (1985) Frankenstein'sMonster-ScoobyDooAndTheReluctantWerewolf.jpg|''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988) Frankenstein'sMonster-TheSuperMarioBros.SuperShow!.jpg|''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1988) FrankensteinUnbound1990.jpg|''Frankenstein Unbound'' (1990) Frankensteins_monster_2004_01.jpg|''Van Helsing'' (2004) FrankensteinVsTheCreatureFromBloodCove.jpg|''Frankenstein vs. the Creature from Blood Cove'' (2005) Frank-HotelTransylvania.jpg|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) Frankenstein'sCreature-SantaVsDracula.jpg|''Santa Vs Dracula'' (2013) Frankenstein's Monster.png|Aaron Eckhart as Adam Frankenstein in I, Frankenstein (2014) Frankenstein's Monster (Magic The Gathering).png|''Magic: The Gathering'' Frankenstein'sMonster-Vampirina.jpeg|''Vampirina'' (2019) Notes *As with King Kong, the Toho version of Frankenstein's Monster (referred to simply as "Frankenstein") is several times larger than the original, in order to be an adequate foe to fight Baragon. This 20-meters tall humanoid regenerated from the heart of the original Frankenstein's Monster and is portrayed as an immortal being whose severed parts might regenerate into new individuals. *Actor Javier Bardem is confirmed to play Frankenstein's Monster in the Dark Universe. However, due to the failure of the first film, The Mummy, the future of the Dark Universe is in question with Universal ultimately decided to postpone The Bride of Frankenstein. *Frankenstein's Monster was the main inspiration for several other characters. These include Lurch in The Addams Family, Herman Munster in The Munsters, "Adam" in Dark Shadows, Eddie Turner in Blackenstein, Frank Frankenstone in The Flintstones, Franklin Stein in the The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode "Scooby's Peephole Pandemonium", Android 8 in Dragon Ball, Torgo in the Timon and Pumbaa episode "Monster Massachusetts", the Great Mutato in The X-Files episode "The Post-Modern Prometheus", the Monster in the Duck Dodgers episode "Castle High", and Patrick Shelley in the Grimm episode "The Son Also Rises". See also *Frankenstein's Monster (I Was a Teenage Frankenstein) *Frankenstein's Monster (Frankenstein 1970) *Oliver Frankenstein's Monster (Frankenstein's Daughter) *Igor (Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter) *Sanda and Gaira (The War of the Gargantuas) *Christina (Frankenstein Created Woman) *Herr Schneider (Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell) *Frederick Frankenstein's Monster (Young Frankenstein) *Dr. Frankenstein's Monster (Super Friends) Category:Characters Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Human Variations Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Artificial Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Undeads Category:Unnamed Creatures Category:Unemployed Characters Category:German Characters Category:Unknown Status Category:Literary Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Commercial Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Creatures Created by Mary Shelley Category:Characters Debuting in 1818 Category:Kaiju Category:Buffy Universe Category:Dark Horse Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Godzilla Universe Category:Hotel Transylvania Universe Category:The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Universe Category:Mario Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:The Cleveland Show Universe Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:American Dad Universe Category:Van Helsing Universe Category:Magic: The Gathering Universe Category:Universal Monsters Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Boris Karloff Category:Characters Portrayed by Lon Chaney, Jr. Category:Characters Portrayed by Bela Lugosi Category:Characters Portrayed by Glenn Strange Category:Characters Portrayed by Christopher Lee Category:Characters Portrayed by Kiwi Kingston Category:Characters Portrayed by David Prowse Category:Characters Portrayed by David Warner Category:Characters Portrayed by Fred Tatasciore Category:Characters Portrayed by Steven Blum Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Moll Category:Characters Portrayed by Brian Steele Category:Characters Portrayed by Tom Kenny Category:Characters Portrayed by David Sobolov Category:Characters Portrayed by Derek Mears Category:Characters Portrayed by Frank Welker Category:Characters Portrayed by John DeSantis Category:Characters Portrayed by Robert Maillet Category:Characters Portrayed by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Characters Portrayed by Aaron Eckhart Category:Characters Portrayed by Kevin James Category:Characters Portrayed by Jim Cummings Category:Characters Portrayed by Shuler Hensley Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Epcar Category:Characters Portrayed by David Carradine Category:Characters Portrayed by Jon Heder Category:Characters Portrayed by Zale Kessler Category:Characters Portrayed by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Characters Portrayed by Abraham Benrubi Category:Characters Portrayed by Ricardo Tejedo Category:Characters Portrayed by Clancy Brown Category:Characters Portrayed by Mauro Ramos Category:Characters Portrayed by Javier Gómez Category:Characters Portrayed by Guilherme Briggs Category:Robot Chicken Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Seth Green Category:Warner Bros. Universes Category:Looney Tunes Universe Category:Vampirina Universe Category:Disney Universes Category:Ready Player One Universe